The Fighter
by IHearVoices
Summary: AU BV Welcome to Earth, war scarred and ready to leave for the next dimension; a world where only Bulma Briefs still has hope, and even that is being slowly crushed. Welcome to the world of the fighter.
1. Part 1

Prolog Many years ago, Earth was taken over by Dr. Gero. With the z-fighters gone (minus Vegeta, ex, who were never apart of it yet), the planet was an easy take-over. 4 years later, Cooler fought a fierce war with Dr. Gero, and conquered half the Earth. Freeza then took the other half from Dr. Gero, and only left him Japan. But soon, Dr. Gero lost Japan as well to Freeza. Then, another war was predicted. Both Cooler and Freeza wanted all of the planet-every inch- but neither would leave without a fight. So, King Cold decided we would destroy the planet. __________________________________________ Her fleeing parents abandoned Bulma when she was 3 years old. They left her, in the ally, while they tried to fight Freeza's henchmen. Sadly, they were both killed. Bulma was traumatized for the first few weeks, but after a while, she grew back to her old normal self. She started living in a bad city- and learned its bad ways, too. She studied all fighting arts, and developed all kinds of moves and attacks, not just physical. But, not wanting anyone to know about her "special" gifts, she only used normal types of fighting in public. When she was 14, she won the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. When she was 16, she won the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. After that, she began fighting and competing for money. She lived off her money, and with her fighting skills, she learned to defend herself from soldiers and others. Now, Bulma is 18, and hoping to survive Earth's uncertain future.  
  
Chapter 1 The fighter fell to the ground, eagle-spread, and face on the cold metal ground in his defeat. A woman stood above him, holding her fist in front of her triumphantly, and smirking at her defeated opponent. She blew on the top of her fist, as if to blow off dust, and relaxed. The crowd around the cage hooted and yelled, throwing their fists in the air, and even sloshing beer and wine in their glasses. Some angry for betting on a loser, the rest giving a congratulations, and already smelling the money they won. The woman then walked over to the cage door, and pushed it open to leave. Her job (as she sometimes liked to call it) was done, and all she had to do was collect her winnings. She brushed through the drunken crowd, and went straight to the bar. "Hey, B, what'll ya take?" Ernie, the bar tender asked. "One Miller-Lite. Ice." She replied quickly. Ernie began walking away, when she called, "Oh, yea, and get that cheap boss o' yours out here. He owes me green." Ernie nodded, and continued to walk away. She sighed, and turned around, leaning ageist the bar, and watching the crowd. "Cig?" She looked over, to see the empty bar stool next to her now occupied by Jamie. "Naw." She replied, "I don't smoke." She eyed him, as he shrugged, and lit the cigarette for himself. He blew it, and let the smoke waver as he glanced around the bar. "And I don't like smokers." She added. "What-ever B." "Bulma." "Fine, Bulma. Geeze, what's got you so mad?" he asked. "People." She said, leaning back again. "Like who?" he asked, taking another puff. "Like people who blow smoke in my face!" She snapped, wishing the smoke away from her face with her hand. "Oh, sorry B- I mean, Bulma." He said, "I gotta blow it out, ya know." "Yea, I know." She replied, "But it doesn't have to be in my face." "Fine. Just fine, B. and Yes, I called you B." he said harshly, "Look, I'm just trying to be a considerate friend, and it" "Miss Bulma!" The two turned around, Jamie in surprise, Bulma in boredom. "Money, Chaz. Money, or your head on platter." She snapped. "Oh, well, aren't we short tempered." Chaz (the owner of the bar) replied with venom. "Cut the crap, Chaz. You're paying me full this time, cheap-scape." She snarled. Last time, he'd forgotten to pay her $200 more. Not again. "Fine, Miss." Chaz said quietly, "You leave me no other choice." Bulma watched as Chaz pulled a gun out of his pocket, and pointed it at her head, holding it steady with two hands. She'd expected he'd do that; there's no way Chaz could've paid her $1,000 if he wanted to; and she found that out after she'd already entered. But she was a fighting champion for a reason. Her foot shot up and knocked the gun out of Chaz's hands, and he jerked back, clutching his wounded hands. The one she had hit directly, left, bled. "Bi" Chaz began, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Bulma's fist got him right in the face, knocking him out. "Anyone else want a taste of their own blood?" she threatened, glancing around the crowd of drunks. They retreated back, beers in hand, and looked at the owner in horror. She smirked, and went through the door to the back of the bar. "B!" Jamie yelled, following her. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded, watching her, as she went straight for the safe-box. "He wouldn't pay me my winnings." She replied coolly, "So I'm going to take it while he naps." "Naps? B, you just knocked the crap out of him!" Jamie yelled. "Quiet down, Jamie. He had it coming." She said. She pointed her finger at the safe, and used a kai beam to shoot right through it. The beam melted the door, and she took the money out of it and shoved it in her book bag. "B, this is serious. You've already committed 3 crimes, maybe more!" he exclaimed, "Why are you risking it all?" "Because," She replied, "With Earth about to be destroyed, between Freeza and Cooler, it's all I've got. I've got to survive, Jamie. If I don't, there's no way I can wish the Earth back." "Wish it back?" Jamie said, now curious, "What're you talking about? Once we're gone-which we will be-we're gone. There's no coming back." "You're wrong, Jamie, there is." She said sternly, "All I have to do is collect-oh, never mind. And good-bye, Jamie." "W-what?" he exclaimed, but it was too late, she had already disappeared out of thin air.  
  
Chapter 2 "Entertainment, my lord?" The guard asked, eyeing Freeza curiously. "Yes." Freeza replied, "Go and find the best human fighter you can-and bring them to me. We will participate in the tournament." "A fight to the death, sir?" the guard asked. "Yes." Freeza snapped, "What kind of fun would it be if it wasn't?" "But, sir," the guard asked, "what will become of the winner?" "He will be auctioned off." Freeza said coolly. "Now go!" The guard nodded and left. And now, alone in the cold, huge chamber, Freeza began to laugh evilly. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Ernie stood at the bar, drying a freshly clean wine glass, when 3 hooded men walked into the bar. Like most Wednesday nights, business was slow, and only two or three regulars sat on the bar stools doing themselves in. Ernie watched suspiciously, as the men talked in low voice, and nodded to each other. Finally, one walked over, and sat down. "What'll it be, Mister?" he asked, still curious. "Nothing." The hooded man replied, "I just want to know the winner of the King of Tron Fist Tournament 3, and 4." Ernie's face brightened. Men came in all the time, wanting to fight Bulma, nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh, that'd be Bulma." He said, "Hold on a moment, and I'll give you all her information and all."  
  
Ernie left, and came back with some papers and a couple pictures. He pointed at everything as he said it, "This is her fighting number, here's her status, her rank, her history, and the rest of it's blank."  
  
"Why?" the hooded man asked. "Oh, you didn't know?" Ernie asked, "B's an orphan. Freeza's soldiers killed her parents when she was real little. She's always been a loner. Never depended on anyone for anything, always did it herself. So hard-core, like rock." The hooded man nodded, and began looking at the pictures. The one he was holding was one of Bulma with her hair pulled back, a black old baggy tee-shirt, dark-green fighting gloves, her arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face and in her aqua blue eyes. "Oh, that's from when she was 16." Ernie said, "Our latest is this one." He handed the other photo of Bulma, and the man took it, dropping the other. It had her hair in braided pigtails laying on her shoulders, a more older looking face, the same fighting gloves, a white sleeve less shirt, and her arms crossed again and her head cocked to one side. And this time, and an amused look on her face. The man snorted. "Thank you, bar-tender." He grumbled. Then he piled up the papers and took the latest photo and walked out, his other buddies following behind. Ernie just shook his head, and went back to work.  
Bulma sat on the edged of a window, leaning ageist the windowpane and her legs arched up. Shadows played across everything, and there was the sweet tinkle of wind chimes in the distance. The wind blew her blue hair across her face, and the moon hung above, the tiny stars accompanying it. Then, one of the shadows moved, swiftly across. Her eyes caught it, and she watched for another. Sure enough, it happened again, and again. And the moving shadows now came closer, and closer. And before she could blink, she was shot out of the window, and rendered unconscious.  
  
Chapter 3 "LET ME OUT NOW!" she screamed, tugging at her chains and growling furiously. She screamed and cursed-batting at the bars of her cage, tugging and pulling at the chains, to the point where her wrists and ankles were sore and her knuckles bled. She was in a dark cage, in a dark room, and she didn't like it. Growling and skulking, she finally lay down, and slept for the first time in a while. She would protest later. If she was to get out- she needed her rest.  
  
The door creaked open, letting in the first ray of light in days. Bulma winced, covering her eyes with her hand. Two soldiers walked over, and unlocked her cage. Her chains automatically came off, and in the daze, she didn't even consider trying running out. So the men picked her up by her arms, and carried her out.  
  
She woke up in a new cell. "I'M NOT AN ANIMAL, DANG IT!" she screamed, "LET ME OUT!" Without chains, she freely grasped the bars and screamed and raved and ranted as she pleased. And this cage had light, and so did its hallway. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT-UP?" someone yelled back from another cell. "Newbies.they just don't get it." another muttered. But Bulma just growled, and yelled, "LET ME OUT!" "Face it, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT!" the same man that yelled first screamed, "We've all tried-so sit back and shut the heck up!" "Yea- but I've got to save Earth!" she exclaimed desperately, "I've gotta get out of here!" "Earth? Earth?" the man mocked, "You can forget your precious planet, sweet heart, cause' this is you're new home." "Wait a sec- Earth, you said?" another man asked. "Yea. You know about it?" she asked. "Not really, but Freeza's only prisoner from there is his fighter for the tournament." The men replied. "Fighter?" "Yes." "Ut-oh." "What is it?" "I'm the winner of 2 major tournaments, I've been fighting almost all my life, and I usually fight for money." She replied dryly. Pause. "So you're it." After that, she sat back, and leaned ageist the wall, and sighed heavily. She soon nodded off to sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________________ Prince Vegeta sat at the table, arms crossed, grumbling. "Something the matter?" his father asked, his tone saying he didn't really care anyway. "It's been quiet." Vegeta replied. "So?" The King asked. "That means Freeza's up to something." He said. "Boy, you should be glad he isn't up to something ageist us." The King snapped, "and if you're so intent on finding out what he's up to, go to the tournament. He's sending in one of his prisoners from Earth to fight it." "One of his prisoners?" Vegeta asked, doubting. "Yes." The King answered, "She's been quiet the little fire ball, according to his gaurds." "She?" Vegeta asked, in even more disbelief. "Yes, Vegeta, it is a female. A human female." The King said, meeting the end of his rope, "And, supposedly, she's stronger than most sayians, and according to the experiments Freeza's been doing on her, she has a few very unique gifts. And that is all I will tell you." But, despite his father's attitude, a smirk spread across Vegeta's face. ________________________________________________________________  
  
In her 2nd week of being in the ship, or her new cell, things had changed. When she woke up, she ate her small breakfast, and then went to work. She was forced to fight monsters and soldiers, or be whipped. She was whipped for many reasons-sleeping too long, taking to long to eat, not fighting at her best, not fighting, not killing her opponent, or for just misbehaving. Freeza did this job, and she hated him more than anything. For taking her away from her home, for making her do this, for taking over her planet, for killing her parents, for everything! And, one day, her routine changed. Freeza walked into her cell himself, and order, "Get up, human. Today is the day." She snarled, and stood. "For what?" SMACK He whipped her, and she winced. A gash was now on her arm. "The tournament I've been preparing you for. Now, if you fight and win, you will survive. These are life and death matches. No sparring. Now walk!" She did as she was told, with a scowl on her face, as he shoved her out a new door-a different door- and into the light. She covered her eyes with her arm, squinting at the arena. Before she could climb the stairs into the real arena, a pair of guards chained her. Rage now freely flowing, she screamed and kicked all the way into the arena. "LET ME GO!" she yelled, as the large pack of guards struggled to get her into the arena. She looked like a banshee, fighting and screaming, with a wild, desperate look in her eyes. But Freeza smiled. This was what he wanted- a fighter that would intimidate others. And she certainly was. Freeza himself was almost scared. Almost. Finally, she broke though the chains, and destroyed all the guards. Freeza's training was successful- she was killing without even thinking of sparing their lives. This was what he wanted. The dead guards were now a pile of trash at her feet, and she wiped the blood from her lip, and spit on the head guard. ______________________________________________ Prince Vegeta smirked and watched the little fireball, as she fought onto the arena, and broke the chains. He even laughed when she killed all the guards, and spit on one of them. Beautiful, but a shrew, He decided, gazing at her figure. "FINAL FIGHT." The announcer declared, "FREEZA VERSES COOLER; FEMALE, HUMAN, EARTH, UNKNOWN; MALE, UNKNOWN, ZARBON." _____________________________________________ Bulma was full of rage, and ready to set it lose. She got into fighting position, and watched as her opponent approached her, and snorted at her. "A woman. A human woman." He mocked. "I will tear you apart." He sneered, leaning in her face. Bulma's face scrunched up in hate, and dealt the first blow. Zarbon dodged it. She kicked. He grabbed her foot, and sent her crashing to the ground. She stood back up, and looked Zarbon up and down. Just from looking at him, she could tell you this: plenty of combat experience, and can only take physical attacks. So, from those predictions, Bulma pulled out of fighting position. This surprised Zarbon. What was she doing? He hissed. Probably surrendering. But, instead, she put her legs together, stood up straight, and clasped her hands together in front of her. She began chanting in a soft, whispery voice, and it scared Zarbon. He took a step back in alarm, fear growing inside of him. "No.. No you can't.you just can't.." He muttered, stepping away. The crowd, surprised as well, leaned forward to see what she was doing. Even Freeza. Slowly, but surely, a red flaming aurora began to sift around her. It twisted and turned, becoming brighter and by the second, until it engulfed her entire being. And then, it turned pitch-black. Zarbon cried out, stumbling to the ground. He screamed, as a wisp of the aurora flew out, and hovered over him. He stared at it, eyes wide, as a white wisp of a smoke-like thing came out of him, and was practically eaten by the black wisp. Then the black wisp disappeared, and Zarbon's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he went limp.  
  
As the aurora left her, she stood, fists and jaw clenched, staring in pure hatred at the dead body of Zarbon. Then, remembering who she was, she stared at her hands. "I.I killed him.." She whispered, and fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands, and began to cry. "I'm.s-so.sorry.big brother." She choked out, sobbing into her hands. "I broke my promise. I'm sorry." (FLASH BACK) "Bulma!" a teenage boy called, opening his arms, standing in the middle of the streets. Bulma, now only 9 or so, ran and jumped into his arms. "Oh, Jin!" she squealed, smiling widely and hugging his tightly. "That's my Bulma." He (Jin) said, smiling as well. Finally, they let go, and Bulma stood before Jin, looking up. "Where have you been, big brother?" Jin laughed. "I just had some business to take care of." "Like what?" she persisted. "Like," Jin began, thinking to himself, "Like talking to grandpa." Bulma's blue eyes grew wide. "Grandpa Hehachi?" she asked in amazement. She hadn't seen Hehachi before, and had never heard good things of her grandpa. "Yes. And Daddy Kazuya." He said. Now Bulma blushed. "Was Daddy angry at me?" Jin's face softened. "Of course not, Bulma. He was just.confused." "How?" she asked, now staring at the wall. Pause. She looked up at her silent brother now, and asked, "Is daddy hurt?" Jin sighed, and leaned down to level their heads. "Bulma, Kazuya is your father genetically, and you were raised by mother and her new husband, until they died. Kazuya could never be a good daddy to you." "But, Jin, Daddy never hurt me-" "Yes he did." He interrupted, "He just won't tell you." "How did he hurt me Jin?" she demanded, now angry. "All Daddy ever did to me was help me! Daddy loves me!" "Yes, I'm sure he does." Jin said. "Then what did he do?" "He," Jin began, "he lied to you. And hid your culture. He killed so many, only for himself. He only took you in because it was your mother's wishes, and mine. I couldn't take care of you. I still can't support you." "Then why am I with you?" Bulma said, in a winy tone. "That's what I need to tell you." Jin said, "You're going to go live with Daddy. I have something I need to do, and I can't take care of you at the same time." Bulma was speechless. "So, since I can't protect an guide you anymore, Bulma," Jin said, "Be courteous, kind, and gentle. Keep your purity as long as you can, and make sure the one you lose it to is special. Don't become evil. Don't try and be like Daddy; he made a lot of mistakes that messed up his life. And lastly, don't ever kill anyone. It doesn't help or solve anything. Spare their lives." (END OF FLASH BACK)  
  
Chapter 4 Vegeta stared at the woman in awe. One moment, she had been so full of hate, and the next, she was sobbing on the ground. It confused him, and made him extremely curious.  
  
As he traveled back to Vegetiiasi, he still thought about her. Despite all of the things Freeza had put her through, she still seemed to have her weak human nature. But, if she was human, how did she do that attack? That didn't even look Sayainly possible! It could be, that she isn't human, but simply grew up on Earth. But why would she be on Earth, and not be a human? Why would someone drop from another planet drop their child there, without thinking of other, stronger planets? It made no sense to him. All he could understand was that this girl, of all he had ever heard of or laid eyes on, was the most mysterious. ________________________________________ "STUPID GIRL!" Freeza yelled, as he lashed the whip at her again. She stood, face to the cell wall, with Freeza whipping her back. "YOU CRIED!" He continued to whip her, until he lashed the metal wall, and the whip broke. He growled, and left, grumbling about his "incompetent" whip. But if it weren't for him breaking his only whip, Bulma was sure he could and would've whipped her to death. She fell to the ground, and curled up in a ball, letting silent tears of pain run down her dirty face. She cried herself to sleep, and sleep long, and hard, for a change.  
  
"Get up, girl." A man demanded, kicking her in the stomach. Bulma awoke, to find herself chained again, laying on her cell floor. Her pride swelling up inside her, she growled, and made a mad dash for the open door, only to be greeted by the tug of her chains. "LET ME GO!" she screeched, "STUPID JERK!" she tugged and jerked. The man laughed. "A real fire, aren't you?" he mocked. "And you're about to feel the burn!" she snarled, she jerked at the chains again, only to find herself drained of over half her energy. "What'd you do you JERK?" she demanded. He smirked, and replied pleasantly, "The chains are designed so that if the captive decides to tug and run, it drains over half your energy. And my name is Xion." "Well, Xion, I can tell you right now, I don't like this!" she snapped. He laughed again. "It doesn't matter what you like. You've been sold to me, and I plan on using you." "What! Sold?" she yelled, "I'm not some slave!" "As a matter of fact, you are my slave." Xion replied, "Freeza sold you to me, you wrench. So walk!" He kicked her, and she moved forward, growling and scowling the whole way.  
  
Chapter 5 Vegeta walked into Radditz's office, and sat down. "What do you want, Radditz?" He demanded. "Sir, do you remember the woman fighting for Freeza in the tournament?" Radditz asked. "Yes. Your point is?" Vegeta said quickly. "Well, Xion bought her from Freeza." Radditz said, "And he plans on learning her many.talents. Not like that, but for work."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So, Xion thinks he can keep the little fireball on a leash?" "Evidently so, Prince." Radditz said, "He's been strutting the fact that he could keep her in a cage no sweat ever since he planned on buying her." "That's Xion for you." Vegeta said, "But how will his mate take it?" "Rocn? She thinks it's a nice idea. You know how she hates not having a training partner, or a slave like the rest of the Ladies." (In Vegetasii, Lords and Ladies were the closest to royalty you could get without being in the blood line or mated to one in the blood line) "It's quite amusing, the fashion statements of the Ladies." "Yes, it is." ____________________________________________ "This is complete crap!" Bulma yelled, as Xion tossed her out of his ship. "oof!" she landed on the docks on her side, and almost broke open a whip scar. She jumped back up, and yelled at Xion, on fist up. "I aught to kill you now, you stupid freak!" "You are the last I should hear call anyone a 'freak'." Xion replied. She growled. "Compared to me, you are!" He sighed and shook his head. "Silly woman." "Uh, excuse me, my name is BULMA!" she yelled. "I don't care what your name is, fool, so walk!" he directed, kicking her.  
  
_________________________________________________ Xion walked into the room proudly, ready to register his new slave. Bulma walked behind him, chained and growling just loud enough for all around her to hear. Her hair was laying about her face, with her head leaned down. She glared at anyone who glanced at her, and smirked as they quickly looked away. If she had to stay here for a while, she was going to be on top, not weak and lowly. "Xion," a blad man called, "Is that your new woman?" Xion laughed. "No, Nappa, but she is a slave. Rocn thought she'd be a good punching bag." Nappa looked Bulma over, and nodded. "Maybe, but she seems too strong." Xion scowled. "Too strong? She's a slave; they're always weak." Bulma's growling grew louder, and she prepared herself to pounce on Xion if her pride felt it necessary. "Well, she sure is seeming menacing." Another man added, "All that growling and glaring." Xion casually glanced at Bulma, and tried to kick her jaw. She caught his foot, and smirked. "Time to make a scene." She twisted his foot, so that Xion crashed to the floor on his back. Everyone jumped back, startled. Bulma simply smirked and walked over casually to Xion, who was still conscious. She formed a energy bomb, and aimed it for his head. "You know, Xion, you're really stupid." She said, "You should've known from when you saw me kill Zarbon!" "Really?" Xion mused, "So, you really think I'd let you run loose with the devil gene?" Bulma's eyes grew wide in fear and the bomb faded some. But her fear was soon replaced by anger. "You jerk." She snarled, "You wouldn't dare!" "Really?" Xion asked, "You really think I wouldn't tell?" A smirk spread across his face, and he became more confident. He found her weak spot. Bulma scowled and tried to hide her concern. "You won't tell, Xion." A man parted the crowd, and walked up to Xion. "If you tell, Xion, I will be forced to kill you and every last being in this room." This man didn't dress in sayian armor, like the rest. He wore cloth. It was dark blue pants, a red belt, a dark blue shirt, black boots, and cloth tied around his wrists and his boots where his ankles should be. "Kazuya!" Xion exclaimed in surprise. "But-how" KAZUYA? Bulma let the bomb disappear in her surprise. But, Kazuya is her FATHER'S name! "Not now, Xion." Kazuya said quickly. "You will keep your mouth shut."  
  
Xion made an indignant look, and asked sarcastically, "Does that mean I have to stay on the floor?" "Don't get smart with me, Xion." Kazuya snapped, "Up." Then he looked at Bulma was cold, dark eyes. "At ease, Hikari." Bulma blinked in surprise. Only her mother and brother called her that; and it was very rare when they did. "Hikari?" she asked. Kazuya scowled. "It's your birth name, fool. Your mother nicknamed you Bulma, for a reason I have yet to know. Here, you are Hikari." Bulma, or Hikari, rested her fighting stance, and stood still and straight, and Kazuya gave a nod of approval. "Jin did well." By now, Xion was standing, and giving confused and angry looks at them both. Kazuya moved his black eyes onto Xion and said, "I will be claiming my daughter now, Xion. She is no longer a slave, under Vegetasi law, because she is a sayian, and of my blood line." Xion growled. "Prove it!" he barked. Kazuya looked at her, and exclaimed, with one arm out a two fingers pointing to the ceiling, "Hikari, arise!" Bulma was blown back, and smack against the wall. She fell back on to her palms and knees, and began to shudder. "Jin.said.never.." She choked out. (FLASH BACK) "Jin, what's the matter?" a younger Bulma asked, as she dashed into the room. Jin stumbled into the room, bleeding and breathing heavily in the shadows of the door, but she couldn't see him yet. "Look away, Bulma." "Why?" "I said LOOK AWAY!" he yelled, and collapsed into a fit of coughs, which caused him to fall to his knees in the light. Revealing his new devil-like black wings, and the strange markings on his back and chest. Bulma screamed and stumbled back, crashing into the table. "Jin!" Jin looked up at her, a look of shame on his face. "I.I'm sorry, Bulma. I'm no better than father now." She scrunched up her face, holding back tears, and scrambled next to her brother. "Nu-uh!" she declared stubbornly, "You don't look like daddy, and you're still around. You're not daddy! You're not anything like daddy!" Jin laughed a little and shook his head. "Right now, I am Jin. But soon.I won't be." "Yes you will! Daddy stayed daddy, didn't he?" she exclaimed. Jin shook his head. "No, daddy changed." Silence came, making the world seem gone. Quiet tears slipped down Bulma's soft cheeks. She knew he was right.it had happened to daddy, and now her brother. She was the only one left. "Bulma, promise me one thing." Jin said. "What?" "Never let Kazuya say your name and 'arise'." Jin said, "It can change you, too, if he does it the right way. Keep your purity, in body and soul, forever." Bulma nodded sadly. "I promise, I promise, big brother." (END OF FLASH BACK)  
  
"ARRRGHHHH!" A green aurora passed through Bulma, and she collapsed. Kazuya frowned and put his fingers down, but the rest of the room was silent, until Xion spoke up. "Good lord, she really is yours." Some of the other men nodded in agreement. "Get up, Hikari." Kazuya ordered his daughter, "It is time to go." He turned and began to walk away. Not able to think of anything else to do, Bulma got up slowly, and stepped after him. ____________________________________________________________________________ _ "Are you sure he has her?" "Yes, I'm positive." "How did he get her?" "He revealed her as his daughter, and the Princess." "How? Without revealing her mother's race?" "Oh, he told of her race. He also said he killed the mother himself, obeying the sayian law." "That fool! How DARE he take her!" "Sir, if you wish to save her, the only way now is to duel, or to explain it to the royalty of the Vegeta Dynasty. You cannot take her without causing too much of a ruckus." Pause. "Yes, I know. Kazuya would give anything to have her blood." "Sir, the best thing you can do-at this given time-is hope, until we can find a window of opportunity to take." "And you would leap out this window, along with the rest?" "To save the Princess, I would do much, much more." ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Bulma sat against the windowsill, like she had done many months before, and watched the two Vegetasi suns slowly set in the east, the opposite of the Earth's setting. She had on her usual, back in the city: shorts, a tee- shirt, gun strapped around her thighs, guns on her belt, and knives strapped around the top of her arms. Her hair lay on her shoulder in braids, and as she stared out the window, she was filled with many thoughts. She remembered, that Jin had said to never trust her father, that he was the biggest slime ball alive. He had said that because of him, she couldn't live a normal life-that she was destined to be different, in a sense no one could understand. But Goku had understood-and so had Yamcha, and so had Puar, and even Krillin! They were all different, in their own, upside-down unique way. But only Yamcha knew how she was different. Only he could understand, how she's been hurt all the time for things she didn't know about, or things others had done before she was even alive. She was always getting hurt for something. And it amazed her, as she looked out at the large landscape, that this was her home-planet. And Kazuya, no matter what Jin said, is her father. He delivered her from slavery! Why would he do that if he weren't a good father? "Thinking, Hikari?" Bulma spun around at the voice, and only saw a woman standing there, with black hair to her ankles, and a ragged dress. Bulma looked her up and down, a bit startled, but settled down when she realized that this woman was very weak, anyway. "Yea. But how do you know my name?" The woman laughed a little. "Ah, the Prince Vegeta and Kazuya speak of you often. Although I clean and cook, I also listen." She smiled widely, and Bulma noticed she had a sort of French accent. "Are you French?" Bulma asked. "French? No, no, no." the woman said quickly, "Ze're is no France here. I would be called a northerner, because my accent is so complex-ed." "Well, what are you doing here?" "Didn't I already tell you?" the woman said, "Oh, I guess not. Well, I cook, clean, and sow. I am the best cook in all of Vegetasi, and I am a bit good at the needle and broom." Bulma smiled a bit. "Well, you're sayian, right?" The woman frowned a bit. "Yes. But I am not like regular sayians. I am weak as a baby, they say. I was born with a power level lower than one, and ever since then, I have only been good at house jobs. But I find great enjoyment with them. I love to paint, and sow, and cook." She walked and used lots of body language as she spoke fluently, in a clear, French-like accent. "Oh, I could never do that." Bulma replied, "I don't think I've even done any of those things." "What! Well, we shall get started!" the woman exclaimed. "And, my name is Lettica." "Well, what were you doing here in the first place?" Bulma asked, jumping down from the high sill. "I was sent to make a you a young Princess!" Lettica replied happily, "and make you a suitable Princess, I shall!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________ "So, Kazuya, are you making the tramp a lady?" Prince Vegeta asked, as he walked in. Kazuya turned around from his life-size window, and replied, "Yes, in fact, Lettica is in there right now with her." "Lettica?" Vegeta asked, "The weak servant?" "Yes." Kazuya replied, "She may be a weak, and a very low class, but I've never met a woman more lady-like or more graceful. But, according to how Jin fights, and how he probably trained her, her greatest abilities are her speed, agility, grace, and mental focus." "Speed, agility, grace, and mental focus?" Vegeta mused, "My, isn't out son a deep boy." Kazuya snorted. "He is the greatest fighter alive." ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Bulma looked at Lettica uneasily. "Lettica, I don't think this makes me anymore lady-like than my shorts!" She stood in front of a 3-dimentional life-size mirror, looking herself over. Lettica made a clucking sound and shook her head. "It makes you more lady- like in sayian." Bulma looked back at herself in the mirror, with a look of disgust. It was a frilly dress, and she hated it. "I was raised to be a warrior, not a lady!" she complained. "Well here, you're going to have to be one. Imagine what that could do to your father's image?" Lettica pointed out, "Wearing human male-like clothes, to a dinner party! I've never heard of such insanity!" "Image or not, I'm wearing my clothes." Bulma declared, and stripped the dress off. "Hikari!" Lettica exclaimed stepping back in surprise. After strapping her belt back on, Bulma looked at the horrified Lettica and said, "I know this could get you in trouble. But listen: I'll make it look like I was too stubborn to let you dress me. I promise, I have to lie all the time anyway. And, I get to show who I've been all my life." Lettica sighed. "Buy why do you wish to disgrace your father so?" "Because," Bulma replied, "Ever since I was little, I was always hurt by what he did. I always had to take his punishment." _________________________________________________________________ Prince Vegeta sat back, almost excited about seeing the Princess Hikair again. She seemed so.strange. And he was wondering if she really would dress up for the party.or will she continue to prove her stubbornness? He leaned against the wall, decked out in the full Prince's uniform, and waited. Just then, everyone started piling in. the Lords, the Ladies, the Dynasties, and some of the important war officials: generals, commanders, ex. Then Kazuya came in, and saw him. He walked over to Vegeta and said, "I saw my daughter. Lettica did dress her up." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" He looked beyond him at Bulma, who had just walked in after the crowd had disappeared. In shorts, a skimpy shirt, with all of her usual weapons, and her hair in two laid-down braids; except now she had on skating gloves, and kneepads. What a lovely Princess. Vegeta almost burst out laughing when Kazuya turned around, and looked in horror at his daughter. "Well, she certainly is a tomboy." Vegeta mused, "And quiet a lady dresser." Kazuya sent him and dirty look, and stalked off to his seat. Vegeta followed to his own place, and watched Hikari's every move. He watched as she went to her seat across from Kazuya, sat in her chair, and crossed her arms, making her mid-drift show.  
  
Boring, boring, boring. That's all the dinner party was to Bulma: boring. You watched millions of sayians scarf down tons of food, and talked about politics, fashions, and the latest battles. Wow, so much fun. When every had gotten up and stared milling around, she got up, walking around, doing what she always did in untrustworthy crowds: she read their power level, rank, special attacks, weaknesses, strengths, and fears. Jin was the one who had taught her how to do it-and she was sure this was the perfect time to put it into action. Then, a sayian boy, dressed like royalty, with short brown spiked hair, and icy blue eyes caught her eye. He looked at her, and their eyes bore into the others. A silent agreement was made, and they nodded. She smirked, and bended two fingers beckoning him over, like accepting. It was the sayian part of her that told her what it meant, and what to do. And it was done. Kazuya saw this, and smirked. Now he could show how powerful his daughter is, and how powerful the Hell Dragon Dynasty is. Perfect. He walked swiftly to King Vegeta, and whispered in his ear. Then King smiled evilly, and nodded. "Attention!" he yelled. Suddenly, the room was an eerie quiet, and all eyes were on him. The King, unfazed, continued, "We are having live entertainment tonight." He paced a bit, and then added, "There is a fight, now, between the Prince Cubmer (cube-mer), of the Ice Dynasty, and the Princess Hikiari, of the Hell Dragon Dynasty. The male has challenged the female, and they are both of age! This shall be a mating battle. If the woman wins, then she may choose to take him or not. If the Prince wins, then he may take her as his own!" Kazuya, a bit surprised, stepped back, and then recaptured his composure. She would win, and it was plain to see she liked none of the males here tonight.  
  
Bulma glared at the King, mouth open. Prince Cubmer simply stared lustfully at Bulma, and licked his lips. Bulma scowled at him, and walked up to where the King told her to stand. The crowd lined the outside of the arena, and Cubmer kept his eyes on her the entire time. She heard one man exclaim, "She's a half-ling! There's no way she'd win!" Bulma glared at him. "Oh, really?" she said, "Then I'll tell you what: I'll beat him, without even moving from my spot." The man smirked. "You're on, half-ling!" Bulma only smiled, knowing how wrong he was. She got into her spot, and before the gong sounded, bowed lowly at Cubmer. He smirked, and asked, "Why do you bow?" "It's tradition in the way I was taught to fight. Always show respect to your opponents; for they were the ones risking their necks to waste your time." She replied coolly. Cubmer scowled, and the gong sounded. Cubmer, too confident for his own good, charged at her. Blue energy surrounded his as he plowed through the air toward her. And all she did was hold up her arm, and it alone stopped him. He couldn't brake through her block. A black aurora began to surround her, like flames, and with one long growl, she pushed her arm forward, and sent Cubmer flying. Cubmer hit the wall, making a sayian-shaped crevasse. He came out, some of the marble still falling, growling in rage. Bulma only smiled, and crossed her arms. Cubmer made another charge, and Bulma made a few gestures, and a tornado of fire spun from her hands, engulfing him. "MAGIC!" he wailed, as the fire burned him to near death. She controlled the fire with her hands, and, just when he fainted, she swept both hr hands closed, and the fire was gone. All that was left, was a scorched, bleeding, and hurt Prince Cumber. The crowd was speechless, and then Bulma, without leaving her spot, bowed lowly to Cubmer. Bulma came up to the medics. They stared at her, and she said, "He had 4 broken ribs, severe burns everywhere except where his armor is hardest. The rest of his armor if melted. He was various cuts, 5 bones in his left leg broken, and a fractured wrist. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Devastation  
  
Chapter 1: New  
  
"It's too amazing, and so much evil.so much hurt.and in such little time. Nothing, nothing at all, will match the pain this will cause.the screams that will ring out into the night.nothing at all. Blood will drip from their fingers forever, all because of their fearless leader. Freeza, Cooler, King Cold. Nothing in all time, will match what they will do. And my little sister.will be hurt the most." ________________________________________________________ Vegeta collapsed to the ground against the wall, not messily, but up right, and holding himself up with his hand, one knee up, and an arm resting on it, and his other hand holing a metallic water bottle. Glancing around though his sweaty brow, and a piece of hair that had fallen out of its place in his spikes, he growled lowly and took a swig of his bottle. Tired. Simply tired, and training was becoming easier, no matter how much harder the King tired to make it each time. And he wasn't focused. He hadn't been focused since Hikari's fight with the Prince Cubmer. He was amazed, and almost stunned, that she had done it. He kept playing the scenes like a movie in his head, trying to understand; trying to find anyway that her paramount trait might be sayian. "Not the right coloring.not built muscular. what is it?" he murmured to himself. And that's when he dawned on it. He concentrated on one part, where her back was turned to him. There, poking out of her shorts, blending into her black shorts, was a long, sleek, black tail, with a blue end. And, only the Kazama's had tails like she did. Only Kazama's had black tails, and the blue must've come from her mother. "Dear Kami," he whispered, "She's been hiding it. She's been hiding the fact that she.has access to all of the gifts of the Hell Dragon!" ________________________________________________________ Freeza walked about his ship, looked out the large window at Earth. He stood and watched, a cruel smile on his face. "Any time now, boys.." And suddenly, a huge red-yellow-and orange explosion erupted from the Earth, and more and more followed, lighting up the beautiful planet. Freeza burst into an evil laughter, fingers curling in and face twisted in excitement. "I can almost hear their screams!" he exclaimed, "Music to my ears!" "Then your own should sooth you well." "What!" he yelled twisting around, seeing a blue energy bomb rushing towards him, and he yelled in agony as it exploded and sent him to the next dimension. ______________________________________________________________________ "Phase one is finished, and phase two is in play."  
"Good. Freeza is dead, and he only got half the Earth.how is Kakarot?" "He'll be arriving shortly with the other mercenaries." "Perfect. Kazuya will not take my sister, or hurt anyone else." __________________________________________________________ Bulma walked down the hallway, hips swinging, and walked out the gates. Like most afternoons on Vegetasi, it was warm, and a small breeze blew the dust on the dusty roads. But she was in a small poor market, full of children, women, and small booth stores lining the streets. Little girls played games or helped their mothers, boy trained, men fought or trained their boys. Some of the older girls (or ones with cocky fathers) trained with their fathers, or with their brothers or sisters. But most of the small market was selling, and the rest fighting. Bulma walked past the booths, looking around at the people. 'So this is what it was like.' "Hey! You! Girl!" Bulma turned around, and looked at the teenage boy, about 17, Vegeta's age. His black hair towered above his head, almost like Vegeta but in smaller spikes. He had 3 blue pieces of cloth torn at the ends, one around his forehead, and the others around his wrists; his cheat was bare, and the pants he did have were white with dust smears and a strip of blue cloth tied around his waist held them up. He was, obviously, of a very low class, and very poor. All of his clothes, or rags, were torn and his feet were bare. She had once heard from a guard that the easiest way to tell if someone was poor was their lack of armor, clothing, and boots. But what was strangest of all about him, was his deep green eyes. (most sayians had black or brown eyes) "Where's your tail? And what's with the hair?" he mocked. "You want to see my tail?" Bulma asked, amused. "I don't think you got one!" he replied, his own brown tail waving the air, stating that he wasn't afraid. "Fine." Bulma said, and untangled her tail, letting it shine in the afternoon suns. The boy was awe-struck. "You're Princess Hikari!" Bulma smiled, and walked up to him. She was used to it by now, between the guards and the other Dynasties. The boy stepped back away from her. "Oh, don't be afraid!" she replied happily, "I don't bite, unless I need to. Besides, you're the first person who's talked to me since my fight with that dork Prince Cubmer." The boy looked a bit relieved, and ventured forward. "Oh. I thought you would challenge me." Bulma laughed a bit. "No. I came here to get out of the palace. It's so stuffy in there!" "In the palace!" the boy exclaimed with disbelief, "Try living on the streets!" "Oh, I all ready have." Bulma replied grimly. "A Princess!" The conversation continued like this, and as they walked along, he showed her around the small village, and told her about the people, and introduced her. He even waited while Bulma went off to jump rope with the smaller girls. It was really amazing. Soon, the two suns began to set like they did every night, declaring the day over, and they still walked side-by-side. "So, I never got to hear your name." Bulma asked, looking at him. "Oh!" the boy said, "My name's Lei." He paused, and then continued, "I know it's not sayian or anything, but that's it." "Oh, neither is mine." Bulma added, "My mom called my a human name; Bulma. And my father insists on calling me Hikari." "What happened to your mother?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh, she was killed, along with my step-father." She replied casually. He wasn't the first who had asked. "What's a step-father?" he asked. "It's when your mother leaves your father, and goes to another man. That other man is called a step-father." His eyes became wide. "Your mother was unfaithful?" "Unfaithful?" Bulma asked. "Oh, yea, that's right. It against the sayian code to get a new mate, isn't it?" "How could you forget the most ancient law in sayain history?" he mocked. "Well, smarty-pants, I grew up on another planet, during a major war, and frankly, it happens all the time with earthlings." Lei shook his head. "I don't understand how you could be half-weakling, and still be a Princess. A descendant Kazama, even!" "Hey!" Bulma exclaimed, "It isn't all that bad." "Say," Lei said suddenly, "If you really don't like the palace, why don't you spend the night at my place?" "I don't know." She said, "Is it a hole in the ground?" Lei playfully punched her in the shoulder, and replied, "No! See, I live in the Irisi Village, a couple of clicks from here. But I live in the traditional part of it, where it's not as.advanced, in technology, that is. Everyone who lives on that side is usually training, or just a crazy young kid. But once in a while you'll find mates." "What's a click?" she asked, "and you still didn't answer my first question." "Oh, a click is a measure of distance. And, no, we don't live in holes; we either live outside, or in small houses. I live in a big house that I share with some other guys." "No girls?" "Nope." "Anyone from the palace?" "Are you crazy?" "Let's go." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Play those Games and Fight Over Her  
  
Vegeta was seething as he paced the room, anger boiling in his chest. "So, the woman thinks she can go galloping off with some 4th class loser, does she? She has a mating offer, for every prince in the world, and she leaves for a man from Irisi Village?! That 3rd world, leap-in-past piece of crap!" "Y-yes sire." The Servant stuttered. As usual on Vegetasi, Bulma was now known as the strongest female, and everyone male wanted her for his own. But Vegeta, for one, couldn't understand why he felt so much just for a female. Yes, she may be strong.but that wasn't what turned him on about her. It was something else.something more.. "This is a desgrace!" he spat. And then, almost in a comical way, hundreds upon hundreds of princes charged into the room, making Vegeta and the servant jump back just like in a comic book with the hair sticking everywhere in all, and look wide eyed as all the princes start yelling about where the Princess Hikari was and why she was with a lower class. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, you.Irisi people, live in these kind of places?" Bulma asked, as she stared jaw-open at the tall building. It was exactly like a skyscraper; the ones she saw in books back home. (Between Freeza, Dr. Gero, and Cooler, most cites' tall buildings were either scorched, collapsed, broken, or almost rubble. In fact, only New York, Chicago, and Tokyo still had big metropolitan buildings standing) Lei shrugged. "Most of us do, but this is really rare in The Traditional."  
  
He was looking up at it too. He elbowed her, and smiled. All Bulma could think was, 'These Irisi boys are really different from regular sayians. More.sweet.' Bulma smiled back. "Come on!" He exclaimed, and ran ahead to the building. "Hey!" she yelled back, racing after him, laughing. There was no way he wasn't related to Goku! They were almost the same.except Lei's more smart, and practical. Lei reached there first, and Bulma stood behind him on her tiptoes with her hands on his shoulder (he was a lot taller than her), peering over his shoulder as he tapped in a code on the panel beside the door. He looked back and smiled at her again, as the door opened, and he walked in, her following. ___________________________________________________________________ Lettica walked silent as a whisper into Prince Vegeta's living quarters, where he lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Lettica had her hair in the usual bun with some pieces laying around her straight face, a blue skirt, a white shirt laying over top, and pare feet. She frowned at Vegeta, with an empty but worried looked in his eyes. "You're supposed to be in bed, Lettica." He said, not angry, or mean, but plain. "I know, your majesty, but I felt it would be, acceptable, if I told you news of ze Princess." She said humbly. "The Princess? What of her?" he demanded, bolting up. Lettica laughed lightly, holding her hand limply by her mouth. "My Prince, it is only reassurance." She said, "You act as if you're life depends on it." Vegeta looked at her harder now, slightly annoyed. "I don't care about her. What I do care about is her being mated to a low-class moron." "Oh, so you do care?" she mused. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "My Prince, you must relax!" she said, "I never needed you to confirm that. I sink we both know very well that you do wonder about her sometimes. What male doesn't? But you must trust her judgment!" "Trust her judgment?" he asked, "How do you know the Princess so well?"  
  
"I see her often." Lettica replied, "While I clean and cook she talks to me, and I answer. She has had a terrible times, my Prince. She knows how to take care of herself. She has done it since her dawn of birth, and has even taken care of others." "Elaborate." "Well, she told me, when she was 10, that she ran away from Kazuya, and went on an adventure, to find zes..dragon balls. She says when all are collected, you can summon the dragon Shenron, and he will grant you 3 wishes of your desire. She said she was very young, because of that, wanted to wish for all the strawberries she could eat, and, the perfect mate." "Strawberries? What are those? And why a mate?" "Strawberries are a very sweet and rich earth fruit, and she wanted a mate because her first..trial mate, was unfaithful, and the rest of them were only concerned with her body, and not who she was." "Continue." "Well, during this adventure, she found a young boy named Goku, and his grandfather, or his care taker, was dead. So she took him in and they went on a quest to collect the dragon balls, and eventually protect the earth. She, and the comrades she made along the way, even stopped an organization called the Red Ribbon Army. And that, my Prince, is all she has allowed me to speak to you, or anyone else." Vegeta stared up at the ceiling back on his back again, now with more the think about. Lettica sighed. "My Prince, the point of that was to show you she won't jump into a man's arms. It was to ease your spirits!" "Lettica," Vegeta said, looking at her, "the only way my spirits will be eased is if she finally jumps into my arms." ___________________________________________________________________  
  
As Bulma and Lei walked into the building, they were greeted by another man just as muscular as Lei and about the same age as Lei, but with brown hair, a brown tail waging behind him, and green cat-like eyes. "Lei!" the man exclaimed with a crooked smile, lighting up his eyes, "We thought you were only going to the market." "Yea!" another man yelled, but he had the traditional sayian look, with a purple headband. "Where you been, Lei?" A woman asked, her long raven hair to the floor laying down with the first layer in two pony tails on the back of her head with two red rags. She had misty blue eyes, and muscular body (but not like a man's). She wore dark green caprice with two black belts cress-crossed across them, black army boots, a tight blue tube belly shirt, black fighting gloves that were so long they started a couple inches from the top of her shoulder, a black choker. Two sword handles poked out on the left and right outside of her slender bare stomach. Bulma peeked out from behind Lei like a small child, and looked around the room. All the eyes zoned in on her, curious, but not afraid. The room they had entered seem the main place they all hung out. It had chairs and couches and seats scattered across the room, a huge red rug, a large computer to the right, and to the left was, surprisingly, a huge stereo with life-size speakers! Sitting in the seats or walking around, was a bunch of teenage sayians. There were about 15 all walking around, reading, talking, sitting, even fighting, or the occasional mates having their own "special fun" in a seat.  
  
"Everyone," Lei announced, even gaining the lovers' attention, "this is Princess Hikari. I invited her to stay the night." There was a silence, while everyone stared at her, but only the woman with the long raven hair seemed unimpressed. "So, it's the glorious Hikari, is it?" she snapped, "Well, let me tell you, we are Irisi sayians-not royal sayians, and we stay in our own culture when we mate!" "Koniko!" Lei exclaimed, "She is our guest, and she told me herself that she wasn't looking for a mate, but a trip from the palace. It's not it's cracked up to be there, is it Hikari?" "Not really." She admitted. "Still," Koniko insisted, "you keep your refined hands off the males, got it Princess?" "You know, it's funny Koniko," Bulma said, stepping in front of Lei, "seems like you're trying to keep them all for yourself. Are you unfaithful, or can you not just pick one to mate with?" Koniko growled, "Just keep your hands to yourself!" "Who said I wasn't going to?" Bulma demanded. Koniko was silent, realizing she wasn't going to win this. "Okay then." She said, "Just remember, Koniko, wrong assumptions can make you.lose your head." Bulma put two fingers together and slid them across her throat like a knife. Koniko, horrified and embarrassed, stormed off. "All right, Hikari!" the green-eyed man exclaimed, punching her playfully in the shoulder. "You got rid of the dragon!" Bulma smiled, and asked, "So, what do you guys listen to on your stereo?" "Stereo? Princess, that's a sound system, but everyone calls it a system."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, what kind of music do you listen to?" "This." One teen boy walked over, and turned it up. A sound like Adema erupted from the system. "Sounds like Adema." She said. "That's cause it is." Lei said, "Most of the rock, metal, punk, and hard rock and all that is inter-galactic. They're sometimes aliens, or not human. Adema, and most of the metal and rock bands are sayian." "Cool." She said. Lei and Rion (green-eyes) lead her around the room, introducing her to everyone, and helping her settle in for the night. __________________________________________________________________ Lettica walked down the hallway, humming to herself. 'Just keep it normal, Lettica..' She thought to herself. "Lettica!" whispered a man's voice from the shadows. "I'm here, Mitsu." She replied, "No one's around. They're all asleep. So confident." "Yes." Mitsu agreed, emerging from the shadows. He dressed in a long hooded cape that covered everything, except some of his face. It was like a drape, since it had no sleeves, and rested on his shoulder plates, and was held together by a silver pin to the side. He put his hood back, revealing shaggy black hair, and red eyes. "It's amazing, how different the royals are, compared to the Irisies." He said, "I'd venture to say we're smarter, and less predicable." "Maybe so, Mitsu, but I'm not Irisi nor royal." She said, "I'm Hamlaya. And they do not seem to knew ze difference." "I suppose." He said, "but the Revolution has taken a step without them knowing, as usual." "What is it?" "Jin murdered Freeza. Himself." "So! Ze next step in the Myth has been done.." "Almost. We haven't gotten Cooler yet.." "King Cold was killed also?!" "Shhhh..yes, Lettica. Goku killed him." "Goku?" "Kakarot, Lettica." "So, is it my turn?" "Yes, Lettica." Mitsu explained, "You do it tomorrow night. Make sure Princess Hikari doesn't hear, and is in the palace." "Oh, must she?" Lettica complained. "Yes! Or she won't accend." Mitsu said, "Good bye, Lettica. Remember, this way, we can save the good." Then, he vanished. Lettica sighed, and walked back to her room. 'Soon, the real battle will come.' She thought sadly, 'Oh, Bulma, you poor, sweet, girl..' ________________________________________________________________________ Bulma and Lei sat and talked on one of the couches, with Rion and his mate.  
  
Despite Rion's gentle and shy impression, he was really flirty. He sat with his mate, a girl his age with long red, firey hair that was a lot like Koniko's, but instead she kept it braided, and then looped around in bows with the rest laying around her shoulders and down her back. She had black eyes with a flicker of green that seemed extremely enticing, and tan skin. She had muscles like Koniko's also, but her surprisingly smooth skin mostly covered them. She wore skimpy clothes, very unlike the majority of the women. Her name was Rainy. Rainy sat in Rion's lap, not doing anything nasty, but she did lean back, and he did occasionally kiss her on the head, and play with her hair. He whispered things in her ear and she laughed or whispered back, or play-hit him. Lei just sat across from them and me in a chair I pulled up. "So, you grew up on Earth?" Rainy asked. Rion whispered something in her ear again, and she giggled and smacked his arm that he had wrapped around her waist. "You're so mean!" Bulma and Lei cocked an eyebrow and a sweat drop formed on them. This was getting really old. "You know, guys, this whole flirty thing isn't working for me." Lei said. "I agree, Lei." Koinko suddenly appeared, hand on her hip, a victorious look on her face. "In fact, since Hikari looks so bored, I think I'd like to go have a word with her. Alone." Lei blinked, and Bulma sighed. "Fine, what-ever makes you happy, Koniko." She said slightly sarcastically. She got up and followed the strutting Koniko. Koniko lead them into a empty room, and shut the door. Then she turned around, and looked Bulma up and down. "Look, Hikari, I'm sorry." She said, "I was being a total bitch. But, I thought you were advancing on Lei. And I really want to make with him. It's like I'm totally drawn to him, but he doesn't seem to feel anything." "I know." Bulma said, "It was really easy to see you felt I was invading." "Oh, well them, I guess we're okay then. But, seriously, leave Lei alone! I really, really want to make with him. No matter how much it takes-" "I get it, Koniko." "Thanks Princess." _______________________________________________________________________  
Bulma sat up late that night, staring out at the night sky on the window sil. Everyone was asleep, and she wasn't tired. Turns out, this weird boarding tower-or whatever you wanted to call it-was almost as bad as the palace. She could feel the homesickness creeping in, and she sighed wearily. She got up, and walked down stairs, and sat in a chair. 'I should go.' She thought. And she did. She wrote a note, melted it into Lei's door, and left out the window. She glided around the countryside of Irisi, amazed by its beauty, resembling what earth was before Dr. Gero.  
She felt up, and landed on a cloud. She stayed up there, until the suns rose up. She watched them rise, doing a well-needed soul-searching. 'Is this what I want? To be known as a feared warrior Princess, to be hiding the demon all the time? How can I hide something that won't go away? And what about the Earth? It is even still there? And all my friends.what's happened to them? Do I even want to stay here? Every person in the palace besides Lettica only seems concerned with my body and strength. And Lei is only a friend, and all of the other Irisies are just like everyone in the palace. But, even if I saved the Earth, I could never return it to normal, not unless I got the dragon balls.stupid things! Stupid life! Stupid sayians! It's all stupid!' Bulma stood up, angry, and screamed at the world, just out of frustration. She kept yelling and screaming, until she fell back onto the cloud, holding back tears. "They all messed up my life.they messed it up!" she growled. But then, suddenly, she stopped, was over come in shame. "Jin told me not to waste my energy on self-pity.and even if he isn't here, I don't need anyone!" she said to herself, regaining her inner strength. "I am an independent sayian warrior! And I will save my planet!" ___________________________________________________________ Chapter 2: (short) To Begin  
  
That night, Lettica ran about the castle as fast as she could, red faced and trying to calm herself. But she couldn't-this was it! This was the beginning! And she had to start it!  
  
After pushing past other sayians and skirting around guards, Lettica found Bulma in the gardens. She swallowed hard, and said, "Uh, Princess!" Bulma looked at Lettica, and looked puzzeled. "What's the matter Lettica?" "We just got word, that, King Kazuya, wishes to see you!" she said between breaths. "And you ran all the way down here to tell me that?" Bulma asked. "Yes! I did!" Lettica said, now having breath, "Now, off with you!" She whisked Bulma off, and sighed, a tired, and upset look on her face. She collapsed on the benches, a hand over her mouth. "So," she whispered, "It begins." A single tear ran down her soft cheek for the young Bulma. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, this is IhearVoices, and I'd first like to thank those people who did send me reviews! Some how, my little brother got into my inbox and deleted a lot of my emails, so if you did review, thank u ever so much! A special thanks to the one I did get to read, from Deseria, who, as I asked after reading hers, reviewed and gave me thumbs up! And her story, "Lost Memories", is defiantly a tagged fave of mine! Check it out ya'll! A last thanks, and pleze keep reading.it only takes me so long to update because I like them to b really, really long so I can start a new one! And, I promise, I won't start anymore fan fics before I finish this one, that way I'm always updating! Thanks again,  
IHearVoices 


	3. Part 3: Dragon Spirit

Chapter 1: Welcome Home  
  
Bulma walked down the long metallic hallways, and glanced at the guards, watching them flinch. She smirked, finally finding the Kazama throne room. She pushed open the door, and looked inside. "You called, Kazuya?" she asked. There was no answer from inside the large room, and as she pushed the door farther open and stepped in, she didn't see anything. Her senses perked, and her eyes narrowed. Something was there; she knew it. She let the door slam closed behind her, and then began to step silently across the tiled floors, not making a sound. A crash rang out from the right, and she spun around, already in fighting position. But fighting wouldn't help her new predicament. Drugged and asleep, Kazuya lay sprawled across the floor, with none other than Jin Kazama standing over him. Bulma stepped back, out of fighting stance, her eyes wide. "J-jin!" she gasped. Jin looked at her with dark, never ending pool-like eyes. He had ragged dark blue pant with a red cloth tied around his waist to keep the rags up like Lei, and ancient writings were etched all over his chest in black, thick letters. Huge black demon wings came from his middle back, and arched a good foot above his head with talons on the top. They were folded a bit, but they still could be seen on the sides of him. "Bulma." He said softly. "Jin!" she exclaimed, "Where-what-wh-what did you do to Kazuya!" "We don't have time for that, Bulma." He said, "We have to go; now." He offered his hand. "Go!" Bulma yelled, "You just killed daddy, and barged in here for the first time in almost 10 years and you expect me to just run away with you like the damsel in distress!" "I know it's a lot, but we have to go before Kazuya wakes up." Jin reasoned, "Now, you're going, weather I have to drag you, or you go on your own." "Why?" she demanded, "I deserve a straight forward answer!" "Because, "Jin explained, "Cooler thinks the sayians killed Freeza and King Cold." "What?" Bulma said, "Sayians? Freeza and King Cold are dead?" "Yes, Bulma." Jin said, "And he's going to destroy this planet." "Why don't you warn everyone?" she demanded. "Because!" Jin yelled, fed up, "Now come on!" He grabbed her arm, and began to pull her away. "JIN!" Bulma and Jin's heads twisted around to the sound, and saw King Vegeta standing there. "Oh, now you've done it Bulma!" Jin sneered, at his wit's end with his little sister. (He hated questions) "Prince Jin," King Vegeta said, "If you must leave, please take a few of my people." Jin straightened up, and looked at King Vegeta in the eye. "I will take one." "But King!" Bulma exclaimed, "Why don't you put your planet on alert? Fight back!" King Vegeta looked sadly at Bulma. "Because," he said, "Cooler will not kill us. In fact, he will only destroy me. Then he will reign here, but he will not kill." "Why not? That doesn't sound like Cooler." She asked, with Jin's hand still clutching her arm. "Because," King Vegeta said, "He's looking for the Devil Gene, or the Demon Dragon Spirit, and he doesn't know it only lies in Kazama's. Most don't. So he will take us over, and search far and wide for it." Bulma glanced down, understanding. "Take my son." King Vegeta ended. Jin nodded. "Send him to the docks. I'll leave in 15 minutes with or without him." Then Jin pulled Bulma out of the Kazama throne room, while she still stared at the King, trying to get Jin off her. Suddenly she wished she had been born normal, and that she wasn't a Kazama, or sayian, for that matter. She just wanted to die. ______________________________________________________________________  
Prince Vegeta arrived just in time, and settled himself in the back of the space ship. He kept to himself, only looking out the window. It made him sick. What kind of Prince leaves his people? He crossed his arms, and scowled. But this time, at himself. How could his father make him leave? It was his birthright to stay! He looked around the ship, his eyes resting on Bulma, sleeping in the seat across from him. His face was over come by sympathy fro a moment, but he quickly replaced it with a stern, stubborn mask. Why should he feel sorry for some half-breed? The answer came quickly, as if someone had decided to answer his thoughts. Because she will go through more pain that you could imagine soon. What! He didn't think that! He looked up, and saw Jin looking at him through the rear view mirror. "It's funny how your mind defenses fall when you think of my little sister." Jin said, smirking at the Prince. His chair twisted around, and he looked at him. Vegeta scowled. "Keep out of my head, got it?" Jin just shook his head. "I never knew a man could be in such deep denial."  
  
"Denial? What am I denying, then?" Vegeta asked. "That you love my little sister." Jin said casually, "It's pretty obvious."  
  
"The only thing that's even slighting obvious is your lies." Vegeta snapped. "You're right. I can't lie." Jin said, "Which means I'm not lying now, Prince." "That doesn't even make sense!" Prince declared. Jin shrugged. "Why you love Bulma so much is very legitimate either." "Well, you're defiantly related." Vegeta replied. "How so?" "You both have a big mouth." Jin shook his head, and turned his chair back around. "You're very pathetic when it comes to my sister, Vegeta." Jin said from in front, "First, you deny it, then you change the subject, and then you try and point out my faults. It would be a lot easier for you to just admit it. And since you may not have much more time with Bulma, it might not hurt to tell her, either." Vegeta scowled, and went back to looking out the window. ______________________________________________________________________ "Jin, where are we going?" Bulm asked, leaning over her brother's seat, her arms crossed over his head. "Where do you think?" he asked, looking up at her. "Ummm." she thought, glancing at the maps. Her eyes lit up as Jin pointed at one place. "No way!" she cried out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Jin!" She hugged him, and danced around the ship. "Sit down woman!" Vegeta commanded. "No way!" she exclaimed, "I'm way too excited! I get to go home!" Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "We're going to Vegetasi?" "No, silly! My home! Earth!" she exclaimed. For the first time in a long time, Bulma was goofy like a young girl. Like the child she should have been, if she had, had the chance. Vegeta scowled at the woman's immaturity, and went back to the window, now over looking Neptune. "Oh! We're close!" she added, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Neptune!" "I'm about to make you not just a happy woman, but a dead one if you don't pipe down!" Vegeta snapped. "Oh, be quiet Veggie!" Bulma replied, "No one wants to hear you work yourself up into a tizzy over nothing!" Jin threw back his head and laughed as Vegeta growled and began to murmur curses under his breath. "Guess she's not your favorite crush now, is she my Prince?" Jin asked, and continued laughing. Bulma didn't even notice, but Vegeta blushed furiously, and closed his eyes, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
Bulma spent the entire rest of the trip, looking at the familiar planets that passed by, screaming and jumping around as they came one planet closer to earth. Jin just sat and smiled as his little sister was flushed with excitement, and felt good that he was making her happy. Vegeta scowled and kept to himself, while pondering where this side of Princess Hikari came from. "WE'RE HERE!" Bulma all but screeched as they landed. Vegeta covered his delicate ears, and Jin just smiled. He had conquered his weakness of loud noises without going deaf and still keeping his keen hearing long ago. As the ship was still 50 feet above the ground, out of excitement, Bulma punched the red button to open the door, and jumped out. Vegeta bolted up, leaned out the wide door. "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!?" he yelled, a bewildered look on his rough face. Bulam ignored him, as she flew down. The strong winds slapped her all over, and with her feet first, legs straight, arms up, and hair flapping wildly in the air, she felt absolutely WONDERFUL! She couldn't stop thinking about home.about everything that circled around her life until Freeza kidnapping her! She beamed, thinking of all her friends. "I hope Jamie can forgive me." She prayed, closing her eyes a moment. Finally, she felt the winds easing up, and she landed lightly on the green plains of Earth. She put her nose up in the air, and breathed in the scents of the field deeply, and then looked ahead again, grinning wildly. Behind her, the ship landed, and Vegeta dashed out. "Woman! What did you think you were doing?" he demanded, grabbing Bulma's arm. She looked at him in confusion. "Get off me, Vegeta!" She shook him off, reminding him she was a lot stronger than him. He scowled. "I told you she would be fine, Prince." Jin said, stepping out of the ship casually. He pressed a button, encapsulating the ship in a puff of smoke, and came up to the two. "Welcome home, little sister." Jin said finally, looking at his sister with a look of pride. She smiled, and tackled her brother to the ground, rolling down the grassy hill, leaving Vegeta alone with his confusion. "Half-breeds.. I will never understand them." __________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: The Ambush  
  
That night, the three travelers camped in that very same field. They lay in the grass, gazing at the stars. "Look! It's Orion's belt." Bulma said quietly, as if not to disturb the things that lived around them. "Why would someone put their belt in the sky?" Vegeta asked. Bulma giggled. "No! It's apart of a legend. The stars make a picture of his belt. He didn't leave it there!" Jin rolled his eyes. "Don't even try, Vegeta." He advised, "Unlike us, my little sister has been exposed to every human legend around. But, she only knows one of ours." "Of yours?" she said, "If I remember correctly, you grew up with me for most of my life. It's not might fault you ditched me with Kazuya when I was 9." Jin snorted, and rolled over. "Good night, lover birds." "Love birds?" Bulma asked. "I DO NOT like him!" Vegeta scowled. "Yea, I know. You love him, little sister." "JIN!" she sat up, shaking her fist at her brother. "What do you plan on doing with you fist, hm little sister? Aren't you supposed to be romancing with Prince Vegeta?" "OH SHUT-UP!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma frowned, and collapsed back on the ground. This wasn't going anywhere! Vegeta followed suit, and crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and prepared to sleep. __________________________________________________________________ Lettca rushed down the hallway, and burst into King Kazuya's chambers. "KAZUYA!" she yelled, only to find it empty. "KING KAZUYA! KING!" she continued to holler, but to avail. "He couldn't have left." she murmured, "Could he?" she gazed around the empty room, traces of fear on her soft face. "Yes. And I have to tell Mitsu!" She raced to her bedroom, slamming Kazuya's large chamber door behind her. ____________________________________________________________________ "Guys." "Guys!" "GUYS!" Vegeta and Jin sat up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "What, woman?" "W-what, Bulma?" "THERE'S SOMETHING HEADED THIS WAY!" Bulma yelled, pointing. Vegeta's eyes finally cleared, and adjusted to the day. Except it wasn't day anymore, or almost wasn't. Like a large wave over coming the grassy land, a huge black was speeding toward them. It seemed to engulf everything we moved through, and push it into a pitch black. It roared and the wind lashed about, picking up speed. The Black rushed forward, and Vegeta, Bulma, and Jin stared wide-eyed as it totally covered them, taking them into its darkness. It was like being cast into a never-ending sea. Bulma was thrown back into the Black headfirst, with her arms and the rest of her body trailing behind. It seemed to take her whole, stunning her senses and making it hard to breath. She gasped for air, trying to call out for her brother, for Vegeta, for anyone. "Help me.p-please." She choked out, now lying suspended in the black, as if floating on water, only instead of air above her and water below, black surrounded her at all angles and sides. She couldn't hear, see, feel, move, and her breath came in rasps. Choking and coughing, she kept trying to scream, call out, anything. She tried moving, but in the black, there was nothing to move to or near. She tried smelling, but there was no scent. She tried seeing, but there was nothing to see. She tried to feel her body, herself, but without anywhere to move, no real space, she couldn't. It was like she had been detached from her body, and was being enclosed in a vas of nothingness. Nothing. And suddenly, her sense of kai came. She could sense something approaching, coming closer, and her instinct told her to run, to get away. But she couldn't move! She let out a scream, almost costing her valuable air in frustration as the thing crept closer. And then, as it came on top of her, she breathed it in, and it took her, taking her away from the nothingness of the Black. And, when it restored her eye site, she could see that it was red. Blood Red. _______________________________________________________________________ Vegeta stood above Bulma, his eyes full of worry, leaning against a tree. Jin sat on the ground against another tree near by, looking up, almost in desperation. Bulma lay on the ground unconscious. Her head was to the side, with her hair eagle-spread around her face, one hand up by her face (which was to the side) and the other lower but with her elbow bended. She seemed totally at peace. She had been lying there for two whole days, out of it, ever since the darkness passed. Vegeta didn't understand it. She was so strong, and yet she couldn't handle darkness that simple passed by them. In fact, all it did was go through them, and they were fine, but Bulma fainted. He seriously doubted her real mental strength. Still staring at her, he saw her eyes twitch, and a groan escape her lips. Surprised, Jin and Vegeta looked wide eyed as Bulma turned her head to the other side, shut her eyes tightly, and then open them. Jin rushed to his younger sister, holding her head in his arms. "Are you all right?" Bulma sat up, and looked up, and yawned. "Oh, yea, what's up, Jin? Is it morning already?" "Not funny, Hikari." Vegeta grunted. "I wasn't trying to be funny." Bulma replied, looking curiously at him. "I was sleeping, and you guys woke me up. What's the deal?" "The deal is, after that black thing passed by us, you fainted!" Jin exclaimed, "You can't tell me you don't remember!" "Black thing?" Bulma asked, "Me, fainting? Are you guys ill?" "I'm fine! You're the one with the memory loss!" Vegeta declared. "I bet that's exactly what it is." Jin mused, "The black, it erased itself from her memory." "How could it do that?" Vegeta demanded, "It's not supernatural, or magic."  
  
"But it is." Jin explained, "I remember Kazuya trying to teach me Kazama magic; I bet this is the Dark at full power." "The Dark? Explain." "The Dark is a piece of Kazama Dark Magic." Jin explained, "It runs in our blood, our family. Only a Kazama can perform Dark Magic, and only a Kazama can teach it." "How come I haven't received any of this 'teaching'?" Bulma asked, crossing her arms. "Yes, you have. I did train you in Dark Magic, because only Dark Magic can be taught. White Magic you have to learn yourself, because it's the power of your Dragon Spirit. Dark Magic it the power of your mind and other parts of your skill." "Well that was a load of unexplainable crap." Vegeta grumbled, "Not that Kazamas ever made sense at all." Jin ignored him, and stood up quickly. "Come, we must leave." He said firmly, staring out at the landscape. "Leave?" Vegeta demanded. "Yes." "What is it, big brother?" Bulma asked, standing up next to him. Jin hissed. "Kazuya." "What! I can sense him anywhere!" Vegeta pointed out. "That's because he had made himself undetectable, to people like you." Jin snapped, "But he knows I can sense him anywhere, anytime." "So?" Vegeta said, "Why do we have to leave because of Kazuya?" "Because Kazuya wants the Hell Dragon!" he yelled, and grabbed Bulma by the wrist, running away, pulling her behind. Vegeta growled, fists clenched, and raced after them. "What cowards!" He murmured through clenched teeth, "Running from their own father!"  
  
Kazuya suddenly appeared next to Jin, and wrenched Bulma from his grasp. "You can't escape destiny, Jin." He hissed, and he teleported away. Jin came to a skidding stop, digging the heel of his foot into the soil. "Dang it!" he exclaimed. Vegeta caught up with him, and demanded, "Where is she?" "Kazuya got her." Jin hissed, and grabbed Vegeta's hand. "Hold on!" "What!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3: Betray the Good for the Wicked  
  
Bulma stared up at Kazuya, flushed in anger, as he walked around her in a perfect circle. "What do you want, Kazuya?" she growled. "I thought you called me 'daddy', did you not?" he mused. "Not anymore. I got smarter, and older." "Ah, yes. You ran away when you were ten. A normal life never suited you." "Quit avoiding the obvious question. What do you want with me?" "I want nothing, but I need something that only you can provide." "That is?" "Do you remember that fateful day that Jin became a true Hell Dragon? When his wings and claw sprouted, and he left?" "Yes." "Well, I did it. He was my little lab rat, as I made him kill his uncle, and absorb his Dragon spirit. It proved the prophecies were true! That if, by destroying and devouring the Dragon Spirit of a fellow Kazama, I could in truth become a Hell Dragon! I could be the most powerful being in the universe! But Jin, however, did not harness the power that was available to him." "Why not?" "Because his heart and Dragon Spirit were pure. He was of White Magic, like his mother, and my brothers." "So, if you're going to take me, what makes you think my Dragon Spirit is Black Magic?" "Because when you killed Zarbon, sparred Prince Cumber, and won every fight you went in, you proved that at least 75% of your blood is Sayian, which in turn is Kazma. And each time, when you were most desperate, your soul used Black Magic. As for Jin, he uses White Magic when he is in danger. Only a true Black soul could use Black Magic when you didn't really even know how at first." "So, you're going to take me?" "Yes." "What if I kill you?" "Then, no one will have to force you to devour my Dragon Spirit. That Dark that you experienced, it made your Dragon Spirit completely Black, so you will devour my spirit, like it or not." "So if I kill you, I become a Hell Dragon. And if you kill me, you become one. Decisions, decisions." "I will choose for you." Kazuya punched Bulma, and she dodged. She came back up, and got him in a headlock. "You know, Kazuya, I think I've decided. I'll be the Hell Dragon." He smiled. Then she took his neck, and cracked it, instantly killing him. "Night' night, Daddy." She hissed, and threw him on the ground. She began to walk away, but stopped, and let out a gasp. She collapsed, unable to breath, and hands on her collarbone. She had raspy breath, and every take in of air seemed to cost precious GALLONS of energy! She keeled over, still gasping, and suddenly, a black passed over her eyes like a cape. And out of Kazuya's body came a black wisp. It flew over to Bulma, and in the form of ribbons, covered her whole body. It might as well have swallowed her, as covered every inch of her, and kept her encapsulated. Then, a small black light began to appear through the ribbons, and they burst into flame. And instead of Bulma, there was a woman with long, black spiky hair laying down, sharp, black eyes, black nails, huge dragon-like wings with 2 foot- long claws at the tips that rounded over some, two black horns, and was dressed completely in black, and etched in red. On her forehead, was the mark of the Black Hell Dragon! She stood up, growling, and sniffed. Then she broke into a wide, evil grin.  
  
"Home sweet home." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi!  
There you go- I updated, and you should like it! I know this was a bit shorter, but now, you should understand most of it. If you have any questions, put it in a review, pleze! Thanx! IHearVoices 


	4. Part 4: The Legacy of the Dragon

Part 4: The Legacy of the Dragon  
  
Prince Vegeta and Jin ran as fast as they could, tracking Kazuya's dwindling Kai. As they drew near, they felt it die.  
  
"Kazuya!" Jin yelled, a face of horror. Suddenly, as if on cue, the wind had picked up, heavy black storm clouds had formed overhead, and a serious hurricane was already becoming a growing threat with its rumbles of angry thunder. But, to make this storm even more peculiar was that there was also blood red clouds mixed with the deep, evil black, and it covered the entire world.  
  
But Jin was too busy to really notice. The thought of his father being killed by something unknown almost scared him, and somewhere, deep in the pits of his stomach, was a feeling of grief; that he could have stopped it somehow.  
  
Vegeta, however, noticed the strange storm, and also noticed that Kazuya could only have died like he did if someone.or something had done it to him. And for the moment, Vegeta was clueless. He could only wonder if it had killed Bulma also.his precious Bulma.and that, he knew, was very likely. Minutes before Kazuya's death, Bulma's kai had completely vanished, without a single trace. It didn't seem natural, and that bothered him!  
  
The Hell Dragon, however, was waiting. She knew they would be here soon, the stupid weaklings, hoping to find their precious Bulma, only to be greeted by her counter part.what Bulma was born to become! An evil, dark, all-powerful being! This was her birthright; her purpose, her meaning.and it had taken her whole.  
  
The Hell Dragon smirked in a sly, mischievous sort of way, and a plan began forming in her dark mind.  
  
"Bulma!" Jin gasped, as he finally, laid eyes on his former sister. This was she. It had to be. He recognized his sister's significant Kai mark, and grit his teeth in frustration. She had killed Kazuya, and there fore given away all her purity.  
  
"That's not Bulma, fool! It can't be!" Vegeta snapped, knowing what the other man was thinking. But Jin only stared up at his little sister, a hidden defeat written on his sharp features. He couldn't believe it; he, Jin, guardian to his sister since she was young, had finally failed, and to no one but the one who had made him a monster.  
  
"Oh yes, Prince Vegeta." The Dragon said curtly, "I am Bulma as she was meant to be-who she had lived to become."  
  
Jin spat. "Bull ****! Bulma never worked or lived for this! She wanted to save her planet, and nothing else!"  
  
Hell Dragon smirked. "Oh, I never would have thought you be in such denial, older brother. Aren't you happy for me? You little baby sister, the most powerful being alive?"  
  
Jin scowled. "You're nothing but a monster now! There is no pride in giving away your purity!"  
  
Vegeta stared hard at the Hell Dragon, and nodded. "So, the legend is true. You are the Hell Dragon, the one to destroys us."  
  
She continued to smirk. "Well, glad to see someone here respects my place in history, my place in power!"  
  
"I never said I respected what you have become." Vegeta replied, rather calmly, "I am more sympathetic. You have to destroy your own people, and for what? A prophecy?"  
  
Her smirk faded. "It is an honor to be chosen as a Hell Dragon. And I will not let you spoil it for me!" And then Vegeta collapsed, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Good, now that you know you place, I will continue the prophecy!" The Hell Dragon put her hand up, and smiled wickedly. "Ready to go home, Princes?"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Lettica fidgeted in her seat, looking around. If anyone found her seated at the main terminal computer, she might as well kill herself right then and there; it would have been more merciful than what she would receive. Shivering at the thought of what they might do, she quickly hacked into the main systems. Smiling as the files exploded on the screen before her, she quickly clicked on the security data. So far, all the cameras were destroyed and patrols dead.  
  
"So, Coola'." Lettica whispered in her soft northern accent, "you have finally come for zee Dragon Spirit.I am sorry to say, it will lead to your own demise." ________________________________________________________  
  
Mitsu rushed down the hallways, not really caring who saw him.  
  
"Hey! You! Stop!" A guard shouted at the fleeing Mitsu.  
  
Mitsu ignored him. Someday, that very same guard would thank him, if he lived. Grinding his teeth, he slid into the main terminal room. He saw Lettica sitting there, and rushed in.  
  
"Lettica!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Mitsu." She replied, her tone low. "Then we must leave! Come with me, Lettica!" Mitsu exclaimed.  
  
Lettica shook her head. "Mitsu, please, let me help them. I know I can-"  
  
"Don't make me drag you away." Mitsu interrupted her, and got down on his knees before her. "Kami Lettica, please, just let me take you away. I promise, they'll be all right."  
  
Lettica looked down at Mitsu, her eyes brimming with tears. "You know I have to stay, Mitsu. But you can leave, and I'll see you again. I promise."  
  
Mitsu's lips formed a straight line. "Lettica, if you will not come, I am staying. No one is going to lay a hand on you." He stood, and she stood.  
  
"No.." she murmured, losing herself in his eyes. Mitsu walked closer, and held her around her waist.  
  
"No one touches my mate." ______________________________________________________________  
  
They appeared in Satan City.  
  
Looking around with a look of anger and hidden panic, Jin looked around. Vegeta simply looked around with a look of no surprise. He knew Freeze had long ago destroyed Satan City, but he also knew that many humans still thrived there.  
  
The entire city was a wasteland now. Most of the tall metallic buildings had collapsed, with chards of metal and class everywhere. The air was an unnatural, it's odor the smell of death, decay and metal. A light fog was everywhere, and only a few street lamps remained. And in this wasteland, lay the ruins of capsule corp., where Bulma had spent some of her infant life. The Earth used to be such a beautiful, thriving, hopeful world. But now it was ugly, desolate, dying, and ready and willing to leave this dimension; anything for peace, serenity, and hope. It was all they had left. It was all the Earth had left.  
  
But as The Hell Dragon looked it around, it wasn't a look of sadness. It was the look of a plan, of things going her way. Smirking, she turned and looked straight at the Prince and her brother with piercing black eyes.  
  
The Prince fought back a shiver. This was not the Bulma he had fallen in love with. Wait, had he just thought that? Love? What a sign of weakness! It couldn't be love.it must something else.. Yes, it was! Lust, with some, uh, unnoted affections.  
  
The Dragon narrowed her eyes at them, and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, my Prince, don't hide your feelings." She said with a smirk of amusement.  
  
Vegeta snarled and snapped, "What honor is there in sneaking into a warrior's mind? Or do you get a sick kick out of it?"  
  
The smirk on the Hell Dragon's face widened, and she looked at the Princes in sympathy.  
  
"I could kill you in an instant, yet you both continue to mouth off at me. I feel like some sort of teacher of sorts." She said, and the got an evil look on her face. She powered up, the black aurora growing around her licking the air like serpents, and curled her fingers into her palms in front of her, and the ground below began to crack and break and skyscrapers collapsed all around.  
  
Vegeta gasped a manly 'ah', his hands clench into fists, along with Jin, both of them staring around as everything began to collapse around them.  
  
"So, boys, here's you job." She said, a look of pure amusement on her face, "This world is going to crack and explode soon, so you have exactly two minutes to get off of here, and get to Vegetasi. If you can do that, you're worthy."  
  
"Of what?" Jin spat.  
  
"Of fighting me."  
  
And she was gone.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hey dudes +, of course, my dudettes! So, how was it? I decided if I was going to revise something, why not complete the original? So, after getting off my lazy booty, I have begun to do so!  
  
Go me!  
  
R+R You knows da drill!  
  
Spank you.  
  
Your Annoy, but loved, Dorky Author,  
  
IHearVoices 


	5. Part 5: Just Hope

Part 5: Just Hope  
  
Vegeta grid his teeth in frustration, clenching his fists, and making the vein in his forehead clearly visible. He couldn't believe the mess they were in; there was no way to stop the constant earthquakes that began to rock the tiny planet, and then get off it to Vegetasi in two minutes.  
  
He looked over at Jin, who had a foreign look in his eyes, as if he was staring into something other than the chaos in front of them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta snapped, "There's no time for day dreaming-we have two minutes to live." But Jin didn't respond; he just kept looking ahead of him, his eyes a blank nothing ness. Vegeta growled, a menacing look on his face, and flew over. He shook Jin by his shoulders, and suddenly Jin blinked, and looked around, as if he had just realized where he was, as if waking up.  
  
"Get off me!" Jin exclaimed, pushing the Prince off of him, and he put both of his hands on his head, as if he had a headache. "Just get away!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, and snapped, "Don't you know the mess we're in? We're going to die-"  
  
"I KNOW!" Jin screamed, and kneeled down, even though his was in thin air, his head hung and his fingers digging into his scalp. "And the worst thing is-I know how to get us out of it!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well then how?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I can't-I-I just can't."  
  
"WHY NOT?" he thundered at the cowering man.  
  
"Because...it would kill us all anyway.."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because.I can be just like Bulma is, and I could save us, and maybe defeat her, but I don't know if I could control it.."  
  
"Then try."  
  
Jin looked up at the Prince, looking down at him with his black eyes.  
  
"What?" Jin asked.  
  
"We have nothing left to loose." The Prince replied, looking around him, as the noise and crashing continued. Then he looked back down at Jin, his eyes now like daggers. "So just do it."  
  
Jin nodded, and stood. He had seen it in his eyes; faith, and pride all jumbled into one. He now looked at the Prince with new respect. As a leader, maybe even a good man for his sister.  
  
Jin then lowered his head, and began to transform.  
  
__________________________________  
  
So.what's going to happen? Will Jin keep control, or loose it like Bulma, and help her destroy all creation? And even if Jin can keep control-can he defeat and kill his only sister? Or can they save her? It's all next on The Fighter: Part 6! __________________  
  
Hey ya'll! Yea, yea, I know-short, but think of it as a squeeze-in during before-Xmas-break-exams. Geeze, I just had 'em only a month ago or two before the end of the first quarter! Phew!  
  
Anyway, much love for reading and more love to come for reviewing!  
  
-IHearVoices 


	6. Part 6: Counterparts

Part 6: Counterpart  
  
Vegeta watched Jin transform; first in a normal face, then in awe. Jin transformed in a different way than his sister; instead of by black light, it was white, pure.  
  
When Jin emerged from his own strips of ribbon-like light, he had dark red dragon-like wings, his hair kept its obsidian black color except for a few red or white streaks here and there, with the front few pieces in front and around his face, the rest pulled back in a long white tube (like that dude from beyblade) and twisted down to around his knees. His eyes were dark blood red diamonds. He had two arched red spikes that emerged from his arms (naturally), and he was dressed in all red and black clothing.  
  
Vegeta simply looked and tried to keep his amazement from being etched on his ridged face.  
  
Jin, or the new Jin, looked at the Prince, and said in a full, rough voice you might hear from the hero in an action movie, "Are you ready to go?" His red, snake-like eyes narrowed at the Prince and his fangs long, sharp flashing as he spoke. Vegeta nodded, all trace of surprise never seen.  
  
The New Jin simply looked ahead of him, and they teleported, and were on the planet Vegetasi in less than a millisecond.  
  
Vegeta looked around, his awe now showing again. Then he sharply turned his head at the New Jin, and demanded, "So, which 'Hell Dragon' are you now?"  
  
Jin smirked a bit, and replied, "The Dragon of Light, inside, but I can choose to be any dragon I wish to be."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"Thousands, some beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Which one are you right now?"  
  
"The Dragon of Blood."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The stadium was full, as people from all planets all over came.  
  
They had come to see the battle, the one the universe had been waiting to come for centuries; the one that decided if they would have another good morning to wake up to; another hope or dream to cling to.  
  
That night, mothers put their children to beds, kissing their heads and choking back the tears, knowing that if this was the day they would all die, they wanted their children fast asleep so they couldn't feel it.  
  
Men gathered in the stadiums, along with the occasional woman or too, but no children could be seen.  
  
Warriors, as if by some super natural calling, had ended up on the planet, ready to fight for the lives of their families and friends and homes.  
  
Some families stayed home together, read stories and praying that the Hell Dragon would fall.  
  
And all those in a stadium on the planet of Vegetasi stared at the Hell Dragon, the thing that had been prophesied to come and destroy them all, and waited.  
  
The Hell Dragon glanced about mildly amused at all of the stares she was given.  
  
"Tick, tock, my Princes." She murmured, and crossed her arms with a sinister smile, her fangs flashing.  
  
"No more time to wait, my sister."  
  
The Hell Dragon didn't even glance up, but simply smiled wider.  
  
"Well, well, well.if it isn't my brother, my counterpart in blood, spirit, and dragon." She mused, now looking up at him with her own dark eyes. "Who wouldn't fancy that? My own brother, a purity dragon; Ha! It almost seems too logical."  
  
"And how would that be, dear sister?" The Pure one remarked, "Was I the pure one before, as well?"  
  
"Maybe." The Dark one replied, and looked away from him and back at the crowd.  
  
Then she turned her sharp eyes back at him, and demanded, "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
The Purity Dragon smiled mildly, and replied, "Bulma's breaking through. Only she would care where Vegeta is."  
  
"No-I simply want to know where the stupid Prince is. Now where is he?"  
  
"Some where." The Pure one replied sharply, and said, his eyes narrowing,  
  
"Let's battle now."  
  
"Sounds good to me." ___________________________  
  
Hey! Yea, yea, short again-but at least I get to get around to even the short ones! Now, anyway, I'll have part 7 posted as soon as possible, but first I have to figure out how I want to end this thing!  
  
Oh yea- much, much, MUCH love to DarkAngelB, who was the ONLY ONE who reviewed my last few posts, and much love to Camaro for reviewing not my part 5, but the rest of them.  
  
Love, Peace + Punk Rock,  
  
IHearVoices  
  
P.S.- DarkAngelB, Jin's white-cause' he's Bulma's sister. But a few of my other characters are black-so don't take it that I'm racist! (I maybe a weird southern girl, but I'm not racist!) 


End file.
